Le Secret de Merope Gaunt
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Merope a un secret qu'elle tient absolument à cacher à ses père et frère. Voici ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de la visite de Bob Ogden à la maison des Gaunt. Ecrit pour le challenge "Pick A Card, Any Card" de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron sur Fanfiction- Prompt Six of Hearts: Amour non partagé. OS.


Le claquement régulier des sabots contre le goudron écaillé de la petite route de campagne s'élevait tranquillement, perturbant à peine la douceur matinale du début d'été.

Merope déglutit, sa baguette ralentissant entre ses doigts cireux. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux de la soupe liquide qu'elle préparait en guise de déjeuner- elle n'était que trop consciente de la présence de Morfin, son frère aîné, vautré dans l'unique fauteuil défoncé de la minuscule pièce à vivre. Elle ne put, cependant, empêcher son coeur de battre plus fort, et elle expira lentement.

Il passait tous les jours à la même heure. Elle le savait. Elle savait que dans environ vingt secondes, il croiserait la maison, visage fermé de dégoût devant leur pauvreté évidente, et qu'il s'éloignerait ensuite- mais qu'elle pourrait entendre le pas de son cheval durant encore une bonne minute. Peut-être même pourrait-elle le voir, si elle faisait mine de se retourner pour saisir un oignon sur la table crasseuse- mais en la présence de Morfin, elle n'osait pas.

Son frère se figea, ses yeux dardant vers la porte ouverte, tandis que ses doigts coulissaient autour d'une petite vipère.

-Encore ce sale Moldu, siffla-t-il dans la langue des serpents avant de baisser le regard sur la vipère. Il se croit si parfait, avec son joli minois et son grand manoir...n'as-tu pas de cousins plus venimeux dans les environs? Tu m'arrangerais bien le coup, hein?

La vipère laissa échapper un sifflement bas en guise de dénégation, et Morfin saisit la petite tête de la bête entre son pouce et son index, broyant la vipère entre ses doigts malhabiles.

-Tu es l'emblème de Serpentard, cracha-t-il en Fourchelang. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour nous débarrasser de cette vermine.

Il jeta la vipère morte loin de lui, et le sang de la tête éclatée de l'animal gicla contre une fenêtre brune de saleté, faisant sursauter sa soeur qui s'empressa de faire mine de se concentrer sur sa soupe. Morfin se gratta le front du bout de sa baguette.

-Bien sûr, il est tout seul, ce matin...depuis le temps que j'attends de l'isoler, hein...qu'est-ce que tu en penses, soeurette? Veux-tu voir de quelle couleur est le sang ignoble d'un Moldu?

Merope sursauta à nouveau, sentant ses mains trembler. Un peu de soupe déborda de la casserole en fonte.

-Il ne faut pas, murmura-t-elle, sa voix aussi sifflante que celle de son frère. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.

-Des ennuis, ricana-t-il. Des ennuis? Qui nous causerait des ennuis, hein? Père a raison- tu es vraiment une lavette. Regarde-toi, bonne à rien...comment croire que toi, tu descends directement du grand Salazar? Bon sang ce que tu es laide...

Merope se tut. Elle avait l'habitude, et puis de toute manière, elle savait d'avance comment cela se terminerait- soit Morfin se laisserait distraire par autre chose, soit elle aurait quelques nouvelles plaies à soigner. Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui était égal, si cela signifiait que Morfin laisserait tranquille l'autre...

Il s'appellait Tom Jédusor, et il avait été façonné par la main des dieux. Elle en était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse la première fois qu'elle l'aperçut, au village, en allant faire des courses, il y avait de cela près de six ans- et lui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Elle savait qu'il avait une petite amie- une fille toute aussi jolie que lui. Cela désolait Merope. Ensemble, ils pourraient faire de grandes choses, et quelle importance qu'il soit Moldu, au fond? Le sang de Salazar Serpentard coulait dans ses veines. Elle avait suffisamment de magie pour deux, assez pour assurer à leurs enfants qu'ils ne naitraient pas Cracmols...

Une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne la rappella à elle avec un petit cri, et elle se retourna pour voir que Morfin lui avait lancée une louche dessus.

-Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins quand je te parle? s'énerva-t-il.

-Oui, Morfin, répliqua-t-elle tristement. Tu me disais sale, inutile et laide.

Son aîné plissa les yeux, mais ne put la reprendre- c'était effectivement le cas. Merope n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter à ce sujet- la rengaine fraternelle ne changeait jamais. Tendant l'oreille, elle fut rassurée de constater que l'on n'entendait plus le cheval et que Tom était donc parti.

-Dépêche-toi de finir le déjeuner, lança-t-il. J'ai faim.

Merope hocha la tête et essuya ses mains crevassées contre sa jupe de bure.

-C'est prêt, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Où est père?

Morfin ne répondit pas, faisant léviter un bol jusqu'à lui, et Merope choisit de s'éloigner vers le jardin à la recherche de Elvis Gaunt. Elle fit un pas dehors, fronçant les sourcils contre le soleil, et s'arrêta, interdite.

En face de la maison, Tom Jédusor était toujours là. Son cheval alezan était arrêté sur le bord de la route, et il avait mis pied à terre. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait vérifier l'un des antérieurs de sa monture, qui devait souffrir d'une quelconque boiterie.

Comme s'il sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, le cavalier se retourna brusquement, et sembla un moment surpris de voir Merope, bras ballants et l'air hébétée, qui le fixait. Cependant, ses traits étonnés s'étirèrent aussitôt de mépris, et il choisit visiblement d'ignorer la jeune femme pour se tourner à nouveau vers son cheval, l'air préoccupé.

Merope hésita. Depuis des années, elle rêvait d'une telle occasion, de s'approcher, de lui parler- mais si son frère ou, pire, son père venaient à l'apprendre...

Au moins, se décida-t-elle, cette fois-ci, elle aurait méritée la bastonnade.

Merope s'approcha donc, coeur au bord des lèvres, et s'éclaircit la gorge en s'arrêtant au bout du chemin, posant ses mains sur le petit portail défraîchi.

-Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-elle en Anglais.

Tom se tourna à nouveau vers elle, visage gardé.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de l'ignorer à nouveau.

Merope sentit le rouge infuser ses joues, mais n'était pas prête à s'avouer vaincue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, lorsqu'une forme apparut à ses côtés, lui glaçant les sangs.

Morfin regarda le Moldu, puis sa soeur, puis le Moldu, ses yeux enfoncés faisant des allers-retours confus, puis au grand dam de Merope, une lueur de compréhension s'y alluma.

-Non, souffla-t-il ébahi. Ne me dis pas que...Merope Gaunt, l'une des dernières descendantes au Sang pur de Salazar Serpentard, s'est éprise d'un sale petit Moldu?

-Ce n'est pas...je voulais seulement...

Mais Merope était condamnée et elle le savait. Ses joues rubicondes parlaient pour elle. Elle sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux tandis que Tom se tournait vers eux à nouveau, le dégoût cette fois franchement visible sur ses beaux traits.

-Par Dieu, savez-vous parler, dans cette famille, ou est-ce que vous sifflez toujours comme des serpents? cracha-t-il avant de vérifier la sangle et de remonter en selle.

Morfin eut un sourire carnassier.

-Alors, alors, on s'arrête pour montrer sa belle gueule à ma petite soeur? demanda-t-il en Anglais.

Tom lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Tu peux faire le malin autant que tu veux, elle est une Gaunt, se vanta Morfin en tirant sa baguette hors de sa ceinture. Et toi, tu n'es personne...rien de plus qu'un misérable petit cafard...un sale Moldu que je vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser.

Avant que le cavalier ne puisse répliquer, Morfin brandit sa baguette vers lui et hurla,

- _Pustularia_ _Maxima_!

Un éclair rouge atteignit Tom au visage et avec un hurlement, il tomba de sa selle, son cheval paniqué s'emballant et disparaissant dans le virage. À terre, recroquevillé, le Moldu, deux mains sur le visage, gémit pitoyablement.

Morfin éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Alors, t'es moins beau maintenant, hein! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, espèce de sale petite crapule?

Merope sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, désemparée, tandis que son frère moquait le beau Tom. Finalement, le Moldu se leva, visage dévoré par des pustules sanguinolentes, et disparut d'un pas rapide à la suite de son cheval.

-Ah, tu as vu sa gueule, dit Morfin en essuyant ses larmes d'hilarité.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis, Morfin, marmonna sa soeur terrifiée.

-Non, c'est toi qui va avoir des ennuis, la corrigea l'autre en lui attrapant une épaule pour la pousser devant lui en direction de la maison. Lorsque père apprendra que tu soupires après un sale Moldu, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre...profite bien du loquet autour de ton cou, Merope, parce qu'après aujourd'hui, tu vas être déshéritée et jetée à la rue comme une traîtresse à ton sang!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, geignit-elle. Je t'en supplie, Morfin...ne le dis pas à père.

Les yeux calculateurs de Morfin détaillèrent le visage de sa soeur.

-Nous verrons, déclara-t-il au moment où une voix tonitruante s'élevait depuis la maison,

-Venez ici tous les deux!

Merope se précipita, comme piquée par une flamme, à l'appel de leur père qui venait visiblement de se lever d'une sieste. Morfin prit son temps en revanche, retournant dans son fauteuil pour saisir un nouveau serpent dans une petite panière en osier à ses pieds.

-Sale fainéante, la soupe refroidit, clama Elvis Gaunt avec un rictus de mépris pour sa fille. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais là-dehors mais ta place est ici, derrière les fourneaux! Et toi, ajouta-t-il pour Morfin, que faisais-tu? J'entendais crier dehors.

-Je jetais un sort, clama Morfin d'une voix chantante. À un sale...petit... _Moldu_...

Il jeta un regard moqueur à sa soeur qui tremblait visiblement.

-A un Moldu?

-Oh oui, père, ricana Morfin avec un nouveau regard goguenard pour Merope. Il traînait dans les parages...

-J'espère que tu l'as bien eu, grogna Elvis, parce que ça va nous attirer des ennuis, cette histoire.

Morfin se contenta de hausser les épaules et les deux hommes commencèrent la soupe que Merope avait fait réchauffer.

Coeur au bord des lèvres, Merope attendit que Morfin la dénonce à leur père. Il le faisait toujours. Et dans tout ça, une seule pensée dominait toutes les autres- elle espérait que quoi qu'il adviendrait d'elle, Tom irait bien.


End file.
